


[路人x侍]骤雨将至

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※稿件放出，感谢老板信任※路人x侍，双性，鸟车play，双方无感情，是主人与所有物的关系。





	[路人x侍]骤雨将至

葱郁林间，自晨起时就已被阴云笼罩的天空沉沉地压在树顶，与灰暗庞大的雨云相比，陆地上缓速行进着的陆行鸟车渺如砂砾。驾车之人膝上横一把黑底金纹的武士刀，身着乌黑明珍羽织，发与眼亦是黑的，这样一个黑漆漆的人形静坐在车前，快要在这片望不见边际的晦暗树影中化开了。

“进来。”  
花大价钱租来的陆行鸟认得路，无须人总盯着。所以车里人话音刚落，孤影便立即动身，撩起软帘时宽袖从手腕跌到肘弯，露出一截白皙有力的小臂。  
人族武士像只飞掠的黑鸦，轻巧地翻进车中，俯首道：“您有何吩咐？”  
“这路总也没个尽头，太无趣了。”倚靠着软垫、姿态荣贵的男性以扇头挑起侍从的下颌，略带疲态地命令道：“想个法子取悦我。”  
“是。”  
身体反射性地应下，随后大脑才开始思考对策：在这窄小颠簸的鸟车中，舞女歌伎都难以发挥，他一介武人又能弄出什么花样来呢？  
武士思路短短地转了一圈，抬眼时答案便已明朗了。  
无非是那件事。

于是武士卸了刀、解去围巾，跪坐在卧榻前安静而熟练地开始用口舌唤醒主人的性器。舌尖抵着敏感的铃口挑逗，待他的主人起了反应，武士便将那物含进口中吞吐。初醒的欲望逐渐撑满他的口腔，往更深热的喉间捅去。  
换了旁人多半已经开始干呕的深度，武士却还是那副淡漠的表情，仿佛他只是在写一幅字、看一本书，而非在舔弄男人鸡巴。武士身体前倾，一手撑在男人腿边保持平衡，另一手则隐没在和服堆叠下摆之中，侵入了那注定要被掩藏一生的秘处。  
鸟车内沉闷的空气因热欲蒸腾翻涌，武士被男人用力按着后脑将性器越吞越深，眼眶泛红，忍不住发出难受的轻哼，手上的动作却丝毫没有减慢。  
他向来是个极其注重效率的人，因为他的主人耐性不大好，权利场上如此，床上更甚。只要下边硬了，主人可不会去管泄欲的物件是否做好了准备。武士面无表情，娴熟地用食指揉弄阴蒂，最长的两指尽数没入花穴深处扩张，为了节约时间，不常被主人使用的后穴只用小指足矣，敷衍地搅弄一番作罢。

一路上时刻要警惕来自远东的追击者，平日里本就寡淡的性欲更是被武士压在心底，眼见主人表情变得不耐烦、鸡巴也彻底硬了，他下边却还不够湿，就这么进去恐怕要费一番力气。若是见了血，他的行动必然会受到影响……  
武士稍用力挣脱了主人的手，在对方由不快到了然的目光中起身，双膝大开跪夹在男人腰胯之上，他用两指拨开肉瓣，扶着滚热硬挺的阴茎开始戳弄肉缝。手指终究是比不得天生就是用来交媾的性器，沾着涎水的前端刚磨了没几下，武士就忍不住呜咽一声，肩头后仰，花穴情动地冒出一小股黏腻的淫水将主人弄脏了。  
他不常这样做，主人来了兴致，难得没有直接插进去，甚至还搂着武士精瘦的腰好让两人摇晃的频率保持一致。  
人有心奈何天无意，炸响的一道远雷惊着了拉车的陆行鸟，它们猛地前冲，惯性让武士整个扑倒在男人身上，将将顶进穴口戏弄他的鸡巴在失衡的瞬间整根没入，一下子操进了最深处。

“呃、呃嗯！”擅长忍耐的武士发出两声极力压抑的短促呻吟后便失了声，伏在主人肩头像只垂死的鹿，不住地细细抽气。  
他引以为傲的自制力快要被这一记深插彻底击破，湿透了的花穴紧夹着熟悉的性器，穴肉从四面八方热情地扑挤。被穿透带来的痉挛令武士无暇照顾主人，好在身上这副多余的雌器用了数次仍然紧致，能够完美贴合阴茎上每一根青筋，简直是为主人量身定制的泄欲模具。  
他的主人紧扣住胯间紧绷的臀肉，强硬地不许他乱动与抽离。加速后车轮更频繁地碾上路面的坑洼，即使两人紧贴着未动，相连处也在颠簸摇晃的环境中如性交般抽插，软肉挟着淫液吸吮，没有男人能在这种情况下再忍下去。  
坐姿使勃发的欲望毫不费力地插满了武士，往日里要开拓一阵才能到达的宫口被前端抵着，欲拒还迎地颤动。从口交开始积累的快感层层叠加，男人大开大合地操干起来，大力顶撞和外表相反的湿热内壁。武士弓起的腰背被插得直起、后仰，手指紧扣着椅背才不至于被操得歪倒下去。等到微凉的精液灌进内腔，武士的腰窝已经塌得能当另一个盛精的容器了。

性事不过刚刚开始，武士胸膛急急地起伏数次，腿根发酸，终于忍住了没有潮喷。他低下头乖顺地低喘，在等待主人回神的时候随手将碍事的羽织下摆扯得直开到腿根，细软的黑发蹭过脸颊，顺势带走了滑至眉尾的汗水。  
忍耐高潮对身为双性的他来说并非易事，纵是车外有树丛遮蔽，透不进多少光来，也能看出武士面上潮红。但那绝不会是情动的信号，只是生理上无法抑制的原始反应罢了。  
仰靠在座椅上的男人慵懒地半掀眼帘，瞧见自己忠诚的侍从正警觉地侧耳听车外的动静，黑曜石似的招子里哪有半点沉沦？毕竟自始至终，武士只是在服从命令，杀人和挨操对他而言没什么区别，反正目的都是为了满足主人的欲望。  
武士是把忠诚又无情的利刃，是实力强大却长了一副最适合被干的身子的有趣玩物。即使他事事都做得完美，你也很难不去鸡蛋里面挑骨头，然后恶趣味地看那张波澜不惊的脸上会出现怎样的表情。  
男人想着又硬了，于是佯装不快地扇了武士不轻不重的一巴掌，要那对吸尽了光的深邃眼眸只能看着他。

“继续，你自己动。”他命令道。  
“是。”武士语调平平，利落地挺腰提胯，主动撑开淌着白浊液体的雌穴将主人纳入体内，他熟练地捧着手感滑腻的双臀揉动，好能夹得更紧，让花穴被鸡巴插得水声连连，汁水淋漓。  
他自小就被教导要闭嘴，闲话与痛叫都不被允许，为了不犯错，他干脆不说话，对谁都冷着脸。到长大后因此吃了苦头才知道，唯独叫床是不必忍的。  
所以被主人用食指刻意按着后穴的腺体时，武士先前一直紧闭如蚌壳的双唇微张，适时地从中泄出些许破碎的闷哼。他不敢表现得很爽，就像刀或是玩具没有爽的资格，武士只能抓着男人的上臂低叫，暗自希望快些结束，或者干脆给他个痛快。  
但这显然由不得他想，男人一边操武士的穴，一边将他松散的领口彻底扒开，宽大的手掌揉上常年藏匿在黑衣中的胸乳，两指夹着淡褐偏粉的乳尖拉扯。  
和发育成熟的雌穴不同，武士的胸乳微微鼓胀，像是青涩的少女胸脯，白嫩而柔软。男人两手都忙着玩他，失去支撑的武士只得绷紧全身，为了扶住把手两臂绷直，胸膛挺起，无形中也给主人提供了便利。  
“……！”  
黑衣半挂的武士彷如一只饱满的山竹，外壳粗糙黑紫，内里果肉却雪白可口。武士哽着一口气，泪水不受控地涌出，帘外的景物愈发模糊。武士在多重刺激下无意识地夹紧双腿，但被混着精液的淫水还是在抽插间流了满腿。

他快要高潮了，武士不得不咬着舌尖保持清醒，疼痛及时唤回了他敏锐的直觉。冷静下来的陆行鸟将速度放缓，在密集的震雷声、肉体拍击声和车轮隆隆的滚动声中，武士听到车顶传来异动，轻得像是鸟雀落在上头。  
但骤雨将至，何来鸟雀？

“大人……”武士急切地哑声唤道，挣扎着要去够刀，“有……”  
“闭嘴！”  
危险近在眼前，可那向来贪生怕死的男人此时却将武士的提醒置若罔闻，甚至翻身把他按在身下继续操弄，后背整个暴露给前来暗杀的忍者。  
在这个压抑的阴雨天，男人因逃亡到异国、每日担惊受怕，精神已经濒临崩溃。身下的武士是仅剩的能供他发泄怨恨的容器，即使要死，他也要以某人上位者的身份死去。  
接近高潮的身体敏感得要命，羽织上的金线刺绣早就被他花穴中断断续续喷溅出的情液浸湿。血腥味萦绕在唇齿间，武士清楚自己绝不能在这种时候被拖进乐欲的深渊，如果片刻欢愉的代价是主人的命，他不惜为此违抗命令。  
身上男人急喘，干得一下比一下重，武士浑身发抖，用带着哭腔的喘叫做掩护，悄悄摸上了腰间的短刀。

借着情欲攀上顶峰前一刻的爆发力，武士猛地推开男人，鸟车随之向一旁栽趔，同时刃光一闪，刀身戳透了车顶和暗杀者的心脏。温热的血渗下来，骤雨般淅淅沥沥地滴打在武士光裸的肩头和侧脸。  
他就那么保持着握刀的姿势高潮了，失禁般的潮吹摧毁了武士仅存的理智，他双眼紧闭，直到确认对方已死后才踉跄着跌坐下来。没了堵塞物的花穴还在不知疲倦地朝外喷水，前头也挂着精液，血液经历漫长的旅途后在腿根与它们混杂成一片狼藉。  
死里逃生的男人瘫倒在车厢角落，惊魂未定的脑中错乱不堪，竟可笑地生出一种眼前人还是处子的错觉。

男人表情恍惚，用新奇而贪婪的目光打量武士，像是发现了玩具的新玩法。他死死按着武士已经无力挣扎的身躯想要再一次插进去，但惊吓过后性器怎样都硬不起来。雨降前的最后一道闪电劈落，刹那的电光让男人看见了武士脚边那把黑金色的刀。  
刀柄残忍地插进高潮后紧绞的花穴，像性器那样抽插、转动；喘息声、土腥味和口中的铁锈味越来越淡，唯有暴雨浇在大地上的声音清晰得令人安心。  
武士从未觉得如此畅快过——他终于能暂时睡个好觉了。


End file.
